Many known continuous-spray devices for spraying liquids use aerosol propellants. Such devices are considered by many to be harmful to the environment, and are targeted for regulation/elimination by federal and state agencies. Additionally, many known finger-sprayers and trigger sprayers can be difficult or tedious to operate, and can only deliver an intermittent liquid spray upon a single actuation of the device.
In view of the above considerations, it is desirable to provide liquid spray devices that are capable of providing a continuous spray of liquid and do not use aerosol propellants. It is also desirable to provide liquid spray devices that are easier to operate than known trigger-type or finger-actuated sprayers. It is further desirable to provide spray devices that are cost-effective to manufacture, refillable and recyclable. Additional objectives and desires can be understood from the following description and drawings.